Just a Kiss
by Shinoda Senshi
Summary: An act of disobedience leads to a punishment that, for Cody, borders on cruel and unusual. Half out of his mind with distress and desire, he wonders how three small words had brought his life to ruin. "Just a kiss". *Warning: Contains explicit M/M sexual interactions*


**Just a Kiss**

There were far worse punishments Cody could have faced. Embarrassing, humiliating acts of penance he could have been forced to perform. Worst of all, he could have been separated from his Master. No longer allowed to sleep by his side or look upon his perfect naked form. Despite his transgressions, Master and Pet remained together.

They simply could not touch each other.

_Just kisses._

Those were his Master's orders. The only physical contact between the two men came solely when their lips met. They went no further.

Just kisses.

No stroking.

No fondling.

No fucking.

A peck on the lips before falling asleep. A quick smooch upon waking. Even when they shared the shower, the most Cody could hope for was the tender caress of his Master's fingertips across his cheeks as they indulged in a long, lingering kiss beneath the warm spray of water.

Anytime Cody tried to press further, tried to take more than what was offered, he was rebuffed. His Master refused to allow him any sort of relief. He would not make love to Cody and Cody, after days of having his desires ignored, was forbidden to take matters into his own hands.

The sweet cruelty of his punishment was almost enough to bring Cody to tears. Six days and six nights of such treatment brought him close to the breaking point. There was only so much torture Cody could endure. Surely his Master suffered along with him. John didn't jerk off. Not unless he stole away when Cody wasn't looking to have some secret moments by himself. Cody knew his Master to be a man of honor and integrity. If his Pet went without, then so did he.

Obviously, his Master had a better rein on his urges. The littlest things sent the blood rushing to Cody's crotch. The dimples of his Master's smile when Cody made him laugh. The warmth of his Master's fingers as they wrapped around his wrist. The quick flash of his Master's tongue when it darted out to lick away a smudge of ketchup in the corner of his mouth.

Since the _just kisses_ decree, Cody Rhodes had been in hell.

Day Seven found him sitting on the edge of the bed. Alone. Dejected. Miserable. The day was slowly turning into night, minute by agonizing minute, with no end to the punishment in sight. How long could they go on like this?

Cody missed the intimacy of the bond between Master and Pet. Being cut off did more than make him physically uncomfortable. It hurt Cody's heart. It made him wonder if, perhaps, his Master no longer loved him.

There were plenty out there ready and willing to take his place. Cody could think of five individuals off the top of his head willing to sell their souls to get into John Cena's bed. Maybe it was only a matter of time before his Master began searching for a new Pet. A Pet that would not disappoint him as dearly as Cody had.

His Master emerged from the bathroom with only a white towel slung around his waist. Tendrils of steam wafted through the open door. Droplets of water clung to his Master's skin, running in rivulets down his chest and back. The cool air of the room caused his nipples to harden. Cody watched him walk around, eyes feeding on every inch of exposed flesh, consumed with a hunger that had nothing to do with a need for food.

Fully erect in seconds, Cody struggled to ignore the dull ache in his groin. Never before had he wanted to touch himself so badly. It wouldn't take much. He was already nearly naked, wearing on the black thong that his Master preferred. Cody could run into the bathroom, lock the door, and rub himself to release before his Master could begin to protest.

The thought had crossed his mind many, _many_ times. They weren't together twenty-four hours of the day. His Master would never know if Cody satisfied himself. He deserved to put an end to his frustration.

Except an orgasm by his own hand was not nearly as rewarding as one brought about by the tender loving of his Master. Afterwards, he would feel worse than before.

Besides, no matter the discomfort, Cody refused to go against a direct order. Even when that order had him questioning the future of their relationship.

"Permission to ask a question, Sir?"

John picked up the remote control to the television and started channel surfing. "Granted. Go ahead."

Forming the words was hard enough. Cody couldn't get them out while looking at his Master casually standing a few feet away. Swallowing around the lump in his throat, he chose to stare at his fingernails. "Why don't you want me anymore?"

The sound from the television cut out. Cody glanced up and found that the set had been shut off.

"What did you say?"

The likelihood of Cody getting the words out a second time, with his chest growing tighter with each breath and his eyes stinging from unshed tears, proved to be pretty damn unlikely. He sat in silence instead, waiting to be dismissed.

John cupped Cody's chin in his hand, forcing his head up, making the younger man meet him eye to eye. "Why in the world would you think that, Pet?"

It hurt to speak, but Cody knew he must. "We haven't… We don't… You won't touch me."

"I'm touching you now."

Cody shook his head. "Not the way you used to, Sir. Not the way that matters. A whole week and you haven't even tried." Standing, he walked over to the window. He focused on the trees outside. Counting the leaves on the branches. "If you've found someone else, just tell me. You deserve to be happy."

Even as his heart broke, Cody's thoughts turned to his Master's wellbeing. It wasn't fair to either of them to stay in an arrangement that wasn't working.

"There's only you, Pet." John stood behind him, pressing his chest into Cody's bare back. He kissed his perfectly tan shoulder. Again and again. Working his way across the muscle and up his neck. "You are all I've ever wanted."

The lips against his skin, warm and soft and slightly wet, nearly brought Cody to his knees. He leaned back against his Master's body, desperate for the physical connection. Eyes easing shut, he gripped the windowsill tight as the kisses continued along his neck. "Then why won't you fuck me?"

That was all Cody wanted. To feel his Master inside him. Pumping. Thrusting. To be filled up so completely. Possessive hands on his hips, holding him in place as his Master took him hard and fast. The sweet sting of a palm slapping his ass. The fierce tug of fingers in his hair. That was how his Master showed his love.

"Because," said John, brushing his lips across Cody's ear, "this is your punishment. Don't mistake discipline for disinterest. I have craved you every minute of every hour of every day."

He slid his arms around Cody's waist, pressed his hands flat against Cody's stomach. "Do you have any idea the amount of self-control I've had to use this week? Do you think for one moment that it hasn't crossed my mind how tight you might be? I couldn't slide right in. Not now. No, I'd have to finger you open, nice and slow, and pray I don't come the second I finally get inside."

A moan slipped past Cody's lips. He ached to feel his Master's fingers skimming across his hole. Circling the rim before slowly sinking through. Plunging in and out, curving and questing for his secret spots. Knowing him in a way no other had before. "Please, Sir…" Tilting back his hips, Cody felt the unmistakable swell of his Master's hard cock. "Please touch me."

John stepped away. The feet between them felt like a distance of miles. His hands abandoned Cody's stomach in favor of gripping his wrists. "Just kisses, Pet. That's all I can offer." He led Cody to the bed.

"But why?" A good Pet didn't argue. Cody had his orders and was supposed to follow them obediently. Protesting was not in his nature. Damn his nature, Cody had needs! "We both want this, so why can't we…"

His Master silenced him with a kiss. Short circuited Cody's brain with the swipe of his tongue across partially parted lips. Stole away his will to fight even as his desire doubled. This was a kiss of the type that usually head to furious lovemaking. The prelude to sex.

John had other plans in mind. "You haven't learned your lesson yet, Pet. There's more to loving you than simply fucking you until you scream." He placed wet kisses along Cody's jaw. "A kiss can mean much more than all the sex in the world." John kissed his chin, then lower. "Animals have been fucking for millions of years. It's not such an amazing feat. But kissing…" Mouthing Cody's Adam's apple, licking across the base of his throat, John whispered, "I can make you come with just kisses, Pet. Would you like me to try?"

The mouth at his throat curved into a smile and Cody could barely breathe. His body trembled with a need he failed to put into words. He loved his Master with all of his heart, all of his soul, with every fiber of his being. He trusted without question. His loyalty knew no end. His Master's kisses held so much promise. Cody would be a fool to refuse.

"Yes, Sir… Please, please, kiss me."

Cody wanted that mouth all over him. Everywhere and all at once. The prospect alone had him at the edge of exploding.

"Just kisses, Pet," John repeated. His lips brushed Cody's chest, creating a cascade of shivers through the younger man's body. "Lie back on the bed and let me love you."

Cody knew when to follow orders.

His Master started at the bottom. Cradling Cody's foot in his hands, he placed a delicate kiss on each toe. He did the same to the other foot, holding Cody gently, delivering one reverent kiss after another. As if Cody was something precious to him, deserving worship.

This was about more than simply getting off.

Light as a feather, lips brushed across his ankles. Skimmed up his calf and over the knob of Cody's knee. Fingertips traced the path the lips had made, his Master unable to keep his hands to himself.

There was much more territory to cover before reaching the Promised Land covered by Cody's thong. Though he strongly deserved the euphoric release that had been denied him these long seven days, he knew better than to rush his Master along.

"You have freckles here, Pet." John pointed at Cody's thigh. "And I love each and every one of them."

He kissed each little speck, sometimes going over the same spot two or three times. His Master gave the other thigh equal treatment. So soft and sweet that Cody's heart could barely stand it. His Master truly loved every inch of him.

The interior of Cody's thigh was far more sensitive than any other region. Heat from his Master's mouth shot straight to his cock. Every kiss had it twitching against the material of his thong. Cody wanted to pull the damn thing off, to be completely naked, but he waited for permission. As seconds kicked by, it seemed like that permission, along with his orgasms, would never come.

"Turn over."

Bewildered, Cody obeyed.

John hooked his thumbs under the thin waistband of the only garment Cody wore. "Lift up, Pet. Let's get this off."

Saints be praised!

Cody's sigh of contentment morphed into a moan of wanton desire the moment the tip of his cock touched the sheets. It took every ounce of will power in his already straining body not to grind against the mattress. How easy to quickly put an end to his misery.

"Just hold on, Pet," John murmured against the base of his spine. "I'll get you there. I promise."

His Master's voice vibrated across his skin, giving Cody the strength he needed to rein in his urges.

The ghost of breath across his ass made Cody whimper. He wanted to ask, wanted to beg and plead and shout until the whole world knew his frustration.

Just kisses. The small of his back. The start of the swell of his backside. Up the curve and then back down. The firmer his Master pressed his lips, the harder the kiss, the more Cody squirmed beneath him.

Strong fingers spread his cheeks apart. Bringing his puckered hole into view. Cody twitched in anticipation. His Master would kiss him there. He knew that as well as he knew his own name. Sheets twisted in his clenched fists, Cody waited. He was impatient at the best of times. Now, hovering on the precipice, praying for the press of warm lips and the sweep of wet tongue, the passage of time seemed like a curse. Only a kiss from his true love would break the spell and set him free.

Without fail, his Master provided for Cody's needs. A slow, intimate kiss that had him moaning into his pillow.

Wet, sloppy kisses. Up and down the seam of his ass. Cody pressed back. Whimpering, pleading without words, Cody pushed against that divine mouth. Craving more as his cock dribbled wetness onto the bed sheets. His Master's hands wrestled to hold him in place, to still his rocking hips.

Lips brushing against his sac set Cody's mind to reeling. Broken sobs tore from his throat. It was too much to ask of him to even try to hold on. Not when his balls were so full and heavy and his dick ready to shoot. Cody panted under the strain, fingers clutching the sheets in hope for strength. As badly as he wanted to come, Cody needed his Master's permission. To let loose without it would only lead to further punishment.

The hands on his hips urged him onto his back. His Master lay between his splayed legs, spread wide like the wanton slut he truly was. Cody bucked, thrusting his cock towards his Master's face. There was no denying his true desire. All he needed was one good, long suck and he'd be gone. Over the edge before his Master could scold him.

No sucking came.

Just kisses.

At the root of Cody's cock, his Master's lips lingered. Kissing hard, then soft then hard again. Each time sending a spike of pleasure up his shaft. With the patience of a saint, his Master progressed upwards. Hips held in place once more, Cody could only arch his back off of his bed. The kisses became louder, lewder as his Master neared the tip. Smacking his lips against the flesh of Cody's dick. Growling possessively at each inch he gained.

_Mine_, his kisses seemed to say. _This is mine and only mine. This belongs to me._

"Yes, Sir… Please, Sir." Cody babbled as a tear trickled from his screwed shut eyes. "I'll do anything… anything… _anything!_"

John stopped his kisses. "You will remember your place."

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry, Sir, yes!" The not touching was more torturous than the kisses. The loss of his Master's lips was unbearable.

"You will obey me in all things."

Disobedience was what had put Cody in such desperation. It was the cause of all his troubles. "Yes, Sir! Always! Anything! _Please!_"

Fingers curling around Cody's shaft, John whispered, "I do this because I love you. And I love nothing more than making you do this." He placed his final kiss just below the head.

Will power spent, restraint snapped, Cody came. Cock pulsing against his master's lips as he emptied himself. A week's worth of tension released in a mighty eruption. Streaks of come splattered across his belly and chest. Body tingling from head to toe, Cody drew in ragged breaths, gulping air, fighting to regain control when all he could do was shudder, stutter, and shake.

Mewls of contentment left his lips as his Master's thumb stroked his shaft. No longer on edge, Cody practically melted into the mattress. "Thank you," he mumbled, barely finding the energy to form the words. "Love you."

John lapped at his Pet's spunk-covered skin. "No resting yet. Don't for one minute think you suffer alone. It's been a hard week for me, too."

A good Pet saw to his Master's needs. Eased away any discomfort. It was Cody's duty to gift the man he loved with the same pleasure he had received.

Cody shifted to best position himself for pleasing his Master. A hard cock stood proudly inches from his lips, deliciously inviting. He watched, eyes transfixed, as the man palmed his dick. Stroked himself from top to bottom. A swivel of the hips had Cody licking his lips.

Watching was good, but touching, _tasting_ was better. So, so much better. To fill his mouth and swallow his Master down. All the way down. To the back of his throat and beyond. Until he gagged and gasped, forced to pull away, but always going back for more. Because Cody could never, would never get enough.

But not yet.

Cody needed permission. He had learned his lesson well. He must obey.

"Go ahead," said John. "Just…"

Cody didn't wait for the remainder of the command. He knew what his Master was going to say and, though he was a good Pet and truly wished to obey in all things, he simply could not help himself. Mouth practically watering, he rushed forward.

Fat head sliding in. Hot and slick. Lips puckering for that first suck. Tongue darting, hunting, tasting. His Master shouted and swore, but did not stop him. More hard cock in his mouth. Slipping between his lips. Wonderfully thick. Filling him as only his Master could.

A hand clamped around the back of Cody's neck, forcing him still. Upwards, his Master thrust. Fucking his mouth. Sloppy and wet, just the way they both liked it.

"Goddamn it, Cody!" John's fingers tightened. "Got no fucking right feeling this damn good! Gonna have your ass tomorrow!"

His Master could have all of him. Anytime, anyplace.

One long, hard suck got Cody what he craved. His just desserts. Salty and sticky and oh so satisfying. Humming in delight, he coaxed every last drop from his Master's cock. Slurped and swallowed to his heart's delight. Even after there was nothing left to give, Cody continued his worship. As long as his Master remained hard, he refused to abandon his post. He had gone too long without knowing this man in this carnal manner.

John could take no more. He tenderly eased Cody away. Unable to keep the smile from his face, he beckoned Cody to his side. His Pet curled up beside him, his head resting on John's chest. "Feel better now?"

"Yes, Sir." The taste of his Master still on his lips, Cody grinned. He cuddled closer. "You always know what's best for me, Sir."

Fingers skipping up and down Cody's spine, John said, "Do you know something, Pet? I think I've learned a lesson, too."

Cody basked in the afterglow, eyes easing shut. "What's that, Sir?"

"Sometimes, just kisses aren't enough."

**END**


End file.
